Ah-Muzen-Cab
Backstory: Ah-Muzen-Cab the god was relaxed and enjoying life, being a god to the Mayan people and having them worship him. The other gods and goddesses did not take this too lightly, and decided to send him to Earth as punishment. Huehuecoyotl, the god of many things, with one of them being mischief, was able to trick Ah-Muzen-Cab to Earth by telling him his bees were dying. In his panic, Ah-Muzen-Cab went to Earth, only to discover he has been tricked and locked out of his home. The other gods sent him a message that he must prove himself worthy to be let back in. Ah-Muzen-Cab, after wandering for a few days, came across a battle between Chimera and The Zookeeper. Because Chimera couldn’t risk being controlled he was useless. Until he accidentally bumped into Ah-Muzen-Cab, who wondered what the hero was doing. After a quick explanation, Ah-Muzen-Cab summoned some bees, which stung The Zookeeper, distracting him, giving Chimera the chance to take him down. After that little bit of heroism, Ah-Muzen-Cab felt good, and decided to keep going on this path, hopeful that he can go back to his home, but not too soon, as he enjoys being a hero too much. Personality: Completely egotistical, enjoys boasting about how great of a god and hero he is, and how he can help the people a lot. Can be humble if his ego is brought down a few pegs Fun Facts: #He met his wife Chloe on Earth, she later becomes the goddess of bees, fighting alongside him as Colel Cab #His villain counterpart does not exist, but Ixtab (goddess of suicide) is on Earth, causing thousands of deaths #While he cannot control other insects, he can talk with them #While he is not human, Chimera cannot fuse with him, something about how Ah-Muzen-Cab’s godly senses will overload Chimera’s brain #Since his name is far too long for people to say all at once, he often just goes by the name Muzen. Powers: *Bee control: Ah-Muzen-Cab can control all bees, wasps, and other apidaes. He uses the different bees for different situations, including using the european hornet for quick attacks, or the sweat bee for spying, and honeybees for defense. *Mouthful: Ah-Muzen-Cab can create bees and release them from his mouth to attack someone he wants/ *Honey worker: Ah-Muzen-Cab can also control honey to his will. He is able to move it around or even use it to attack enemies and cause them to stick to their place. *Insect Empathy: Ah-Muzen-Cab can talk with all insects, but can only control bees. *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Poisonous Stinger: Ah-Muzen-Cab has stingers on his wrists that he can use to paralyze people *Bee Wings: Ah-Muzen-Cab has wings that he uses to fly, he can also carry someone if needed. Abilities: *Bug Knowledge: Ah-Muzen-Cab knows about all the different types of insects on the planet, personally knowing all the bees. *King Bee?: Ah-Muzen-Cab is the "king" of all the bees, the queens follow him and the rest of the bees follow the queens Weaknesses: *Bee Removal: Remove bees from his control, via a palce without bees or special vibrations that disrupt his signals, and he cannot control bees *Honey Removal: Remove honey from the picture and he can not control it *Smoke: Smoke messes up his senses, similar to how bees are stopped